Be Mine
by RedSmile15
Summary: He was in debt to them and worked his hardest to repay them. However his past came back haunting him. He fell in love with the wrong person and even felt sinned. Yet why does everything and everyone keep coming back to him?


**Chapter One: Plus One**

 **Feliciano P.O.V.**

When I was younger, madre and I would go into town and look around. We'd have lots of fun and talk to so many people. Then suddenly, padre forbid us from going outside. There was an argument between my parents afterwards, but madre still didn't give up.

So we snuck out one night and joined the festival. I didn't know at the time, but madre was acting suspicious. She would look around or give me a nervous smile.

Just as the fun was about to begin, there was an attack. I remembered being scared and trying not to lose madre in the crowd. When I was close to her, I was pulled away and thrown into a cage. Children my age were getting abducted.

I remembered crying and calling out to madre. After that, I blacked out and woke up in chains. My clothes were still on, but I had a metal collar, chains on my wrists and ankles. They felt so heavy when I tried to walk.

They bathed me in cold water and made me work for days without food or water. I felt so weak and I didn't know how much longer I'd last. Before I knew it, children my age were dying of disease and weakness.

After being treated as a slave for a year, I thought I was a goner until I was bought by a wealthy man. He bought me and trained me until I couldn't move my body the next day. He did experiments on me and those around me. It was more painful than the training... Eventually one by one began to die and soon I was one of the remaining ones. The man chose me for a more challenging experiment.

It was terrifying. They had me lie down a table and did something to my eyes. I kept screaming and crying from pain and soon I fainted. The next day I woke up not seeing anything. That's when I realized they wrapped my eyes till recovery was complete. I didn't know what they did. When I full recovered, they unwrapped the bandages and I didn't see any difference. It was still my eyes, but something was off.

During training my eyes kept throbbing and I was in a lot of pain. When the man came up to me, all I saw was a cold smile.

"So it worked after all." He said.

At first I was confuse. Later on I found out.

Because of my eyes, I can't sleep right at night so I stay up trying to control them. That's when I found out what they did to my eyes. I was able to see far and look through walls. My eyes allowed me to see things I never thought were possible!

When they found out, I was trained harder and put through suffocating tasks. I didn't know how much longer I would last.

Finally I turned 14 and I felt forgotten by my family. That's when I realized...they only need one heir. I'm the second so I don't matter... That's when I began to lose hope.

The man gave me a blindfold for my birthday. Which was surprising since he never gave me anything. "To control the eyes." Was all he said. I treasured it because it made me see normal yet I looked like a person with some kind of physic ability. It was a blindfold patch because I could see like a normal person. I don't know what he did, but I treasured it every day.

One day I was punished so they locked me in the dark room. While I was sitting in silence, there was shouting and explosions. I was really confuse. There was gunshots and men shouting. I remember the sound stopping and everything calming down. By the time the people reached my cell, they were shock to see me. Like they were hoping to find something bigger.

They were policemen. One of them slowly approached me and slowly goes down on one knee.

"My name is Francis Bonnefoy. What's yours?" He spoke softly.

At the time, I couldn't really speak. I haven't spoken for so long that it seemed I forgot the words. Even though I know how to read and write, so talking was kinda difficult.

"F..el..icia...no." I said.

"We're here to take you to safety. Come here." He extends his arms and carefully carried me like a delicate child.

I was taken to an ambulance truck and they patched my wounds. I wasn't surprised when they took out body bags of young children and children my age. There was many of us survivors because of the torture we went through.

"Hello lad." Said one of the policemen from earlier. He crouches in front of me. "I'm Arthur Kirkland. How old are you?"

I silently counted in my head. "14?" I answered.

"You'll be transported to the hospital. It only looks like you're the only one capable of talking. Mind if I ask you a few questions?" I answered every question the best I could. He was satisfied with my answers and wrote down every detail. "Thank you for your cooperation." He got up. Without knowing, I grabbed his sleeve. "Um...is something wrong?"

"Do you know Vargas?" I asked. "Vargas Family?"

"Depends on what Vargas you're asking for. Is your last name Vargas?"

I nod. "It's been so long since I said last name. Also first name. It has also been so long since last spoke. Apologies for grammar."

"That's alright lad. I understand."

Francis came and handed his partner a drink. He handed me a water bottle. "The survivors have been transported to the hospital. It's amazing! The missing children from a couple years back have been found after all this time. Though...we were too late for many others and there's still some missing." Francis said.

"They're gone." I said. The two looked at me. "Give list and I tell you."

"Uh...sure?"

Francis handed me the list and I began marking those who've disappeared. It was si weird. Seeing those names after so long. It was...depressing. After I finished, I gave back the clipboard.

"Those kids...were once friends. We promised to leave together, but I only survivor. So I lived on their behalf. All survivors are." I said.

The two watched me as I was strapped on the bed and sent to the hospital. During my stay there, those cops came to visit me. They'd tell me stories and kept me updated about the other children. Unlike me, they're going through therapy. Their families were relieved to see them and held onto them like they'd disappear again.

Again...unlike me, no one came to see me. They have no clue how to contact my family and are searching the best they could. I was a bit disappointed. It's like my family never reported about me missing and don't even bother search for me. Almost like Feliciano Vargas never existed to begin with.

One day I overheard the conversation with the police and doctors. Saying the options for me. I may remain in the hospital so they can monitor my condition, go to the orphanage or foster home, or I can say in one of the cops household for the time being.

Then... "We'll take him in." Francis volunteer. Arthur stood next to him. "He'll be a great addition to the family! We already have two boys, Feliciano would be a perfect addition!"

"The boys will love him! I know Alfred would!" Arthur said.

On the day of my release, the doctors prescribed me eye drops for my eyes. To ease the pain every time I take off my blindfold. They all looked so confident and I couldn't refuse them! I accepted the eye drops so they wouldn't pester me.

"Whose last name do you want to inherit? Mines or Arthur's?" Francis asks.

I tilt my head like it was obvious. "Why not Bonnefoy-Kirkland?" I suggested. "Francis goes first because he spoke first. Arthur is second because he spoke second."

"Doesn't sound too bad." Arthur said.

We got to the house. We didn't even reach the door when the door slammed open.

"PAPA! DAD!" Cried a boy. He looked at least 2 years younger than me! Another boy came out with a grin on his face.

"About time you came! You took soooo long!" The other boy whined. At first glance, you'd say they're twins, but they aren't. The boys saw me and slowed down. Looking at me with interest looks. "Dude...what's with the blindfold?"

"Mind your manners Alfred! He's staying with us!" Arthur said. He places his hand on my shoulder. "This is Alfred. The boy holding a polar bear is Matthew. Say hello boys."

"Hello." They said.

"This boy here is Feliciano. From today he'll be known as Feliciano Bonnefoy-Kirkland. Also your big brother!"

"Hey! Why does he get you last name and not us?!" Alfred questioned.

Arthur's face saddens. "Your last names belong to your mothers. It's the only thing you two have." Immediately I understood. These two men were heartbroken because they either lost their wives or left them. So they found each other by their pain and fell in love. Coincidentally, their sons happen to look alike and the two became really close. So they moved in together.

Matthew took my hand and smiles. "I always wanted a big brother!" He said.

I didn't know why, but that touched me. Back when I was younger, I had a little brother and older brother. So to become someone else's brother in seconds was heartbreaking yet heartwarming. I couldn't smile or cry. So I just hugged Matthew. "Me too.." I said.

My time with them was fun. We became a really good family. 2 months after I became a part of their life, Arthur gave me a present.

"Open the box." He told me. I opened the small case and found a pair of glasses. "Try them on."

"But my-"

"It'll be fine. Trust me."

I trusted him and hesitantly removed my blindfold and put on the glasses. I was prepared to feel the pain, but nothing came. I touched my face repeatedly. "It doesn't hurt."

"Now you can see the world with your own two eyes. Not behind a blindfold."

"Dad! Dad!" The boys said and came into his office. They saw me and didn't recognize me at first. Matthew gasps first.

"Feliciano!" He said. I nod. "I've never seen your eyes before! They're gorgeous!"

"I heard the word gorgeous! What happened!" Francis said as he entered the room and was shock to see me.

"You look so cool!" Alfred said.

Matthew and Alfred walk around me. "You look brighter without that blindfold!" Matthew said.

The boys smile at me. Again...my heart betrayed me. I didn't think I could cry again or smile. When I did, it was like I was able to move forward and into the future.


End file.
